Sudut yang Berbeda
by Vreezie
Summary: Mereka memandang langit berdua. Warnanya yang begitu biru bukanlah kesalahan.
**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

* * *

 _Bukan BL, mungkin hanya ada sedikit hint. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima._

* * *

Isogai berpikir saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memejamkan mata dan berbaring malas di atas rumput, kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau ia bukanlah orang yang patut bermalas-malasan.

"Aku punya beberapa saran, kalau mungkin kau ingin mendapat nilai uang tak terhingga sambil bersantai," Karma berceletuk, setelah sesaat sebelumnya meninggalkan kerumunan dimana Terasaka dan Sugino tampak berdebat. Isogai melengokkan kepala ke belakang dan memandang Karma melewati bahu. Matanya terlihat tertarik, tetapi pikirannya berseru untuk mangabaikan dan lekas pergi.

Isogai memilih tinggal sebentar.

Karma mengambil tempat di tepi lapangan yang tak berkanopi dan duduk dengan kedua tangan menumpu ke belakang; tak jauh dari tempat Isogai berdiri. Remaja itu menatap lurus-lurus ke langit. Warnanya cerah. Mungkin Karma memang tertarik. Memikirkan bagaimana birunya tampak sama dengan rambut Nagisa. Atau mungkin karena hal lain.

"Apa kata-kataku barusan tak terdengar, Isogai- _kun_?"

"Aku dengar. Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Karma tampak kecewa. Remaja itu mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata, kemudian kembali ke posisi semula. "Padahal cuaca hari ini cerah sekali. Karena dipulangkan lebih awal, bukan berarti kita harus langsung pulang, 'kan?" Mata Karma mengikuti awan tipis yang bergerak pelan. "Duduklah. Saran dariku tak akan datang dua kali loh."

Isogai melirik sebentar, kemudian memutuskan duduk bersila di sebelah Karma. Aroma rumputnya tercium sampai hidung Isogai. Tidak seenak bau awal musim semi. Tapi Isogai tak akan pernah mengatakan ini buruk karena ia menjadi semakin ingin menghempaskan punggung ke belakang.

"Tak ingin berbaring?"

Sehingga tanpa Isogai sadari, Karma telah melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Tidak," Isogai menolak. Karena saat ia melakukan hal serupa, tekadnya untuk pergi akan semakin hilang. "Tentang apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, mendapat uang dengan bersantai, kurasa tak akan mungkin."

Yang ia tau, semuanya didapatkan dengan kerja keras.

Karma terkekeh, matanya tetap tak lepas dari langit meski Isogai yakin ucapannya benar-benar sebuah penyangkalan yang bertolak belakang; yang ia kira bisa menarik perhatian Karma. "Itu hal yang mudah. Bahkan sedang kulakukan sekarang."

Tapi Karma tetaplah Karma. Isogai salah mengartikan ucapannya sebagai suatu hal yang serius.

"Uang adalah sesuatu yang didapatkan dari usaha, Karma. Berbaring tak akan menghasilkan apapun." Kecuali berkurangnya beban pikiran dan beban tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar tangan Isogai sudah bersilang di belakang kepalanya. Aroma rumput semakin menusuk hidung.

Isogai mengikuti arah pandang Karma. Langitnya memang biru, entah kenapa terasa lain. Awannya hanya sedikit dan terlihat mengelilingi lapisan putih yang agak tebal di sebelah kanan. Ia jadi ingin membingkainya dengan sulur-sulur kecil berwarna hijau. Biru dan hijau dapat menghilangkan lelah matanya.

Tapi Isogai tetap tak paham dengan kata-kata Karma.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus pulang," Isogai berujar.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kau telah mendapatkan yang tak ternilai itu."

Isogai bertanya-tanya. Guratan awan yang dipandang Karma tak memberi arti lebih meski Isogai mentelaahnya tanpa berkedip. Yang alih-alih membuatnya semakin bingung. Isogai memutuskan menurunkan kepalanya dan melihat hutan.

"Biru itu tak akan bisa didapatkan dengan mudah," Karma mengucapkannya dengan mata terpejam, seakan hal itu adalah suatu yang tak pantas berada dalam pikiran dalam jangka waktu lama. Tapi Isogai mencernanya dalam-dalam.

Saat memahaminya, ia menjadi tak bersuara.

"Karena biru itu adalah ciptaan-NYA." Isogai menoleh dan mendapati mata Karma yang terpaku padanya. Remaja itu lalu tersenyum, Isogai ikut tersenyum juga.

Kali ini mata Isogai terbuka dalam beberapa sisi yang benar-benar berbeda.

* * *

" _Itulah nilai uang yang tak terhingga."_

* * *

END

 _A/N : Sesekali mungkin bisa dicoba, apa yang dilakukan Karma dan Isogai. Rasanya 'wah' sekali. Langit memang menciptakan perasaan yang tak tergantikan. Dan kita patut bersyukur._

 **VEE**

 **12-04-16**


End file.
